I'm your Little One
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Collections of Crona, Ragnarok and the Little One. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Your little one

Me: Oop...

Hichi: YOU DELETED THIS CHAPTER?!

Me: I was just trying to fix the last chapter and this happened...

Hichi: IDIOT!*smacks me*

Me: Owie!

Ichi:*sighs*

* * *

><p>I'm your Little One.<p>

The one who saved you from being alone.

Together we stood in the darkness.

Sitting in the corner that was ours and ours alone.

"Don't worry Little One. I'll protect you." You whispered in my ear.

I looked up at you with wide eyes.

Happiness filled my soul.

Yet I dread your promise.

Could you really keep such a thing?

"Don't make such promises that you can't see." I muttered snuggling under your chin.

You giggled as you petted my head. "But I will, trust me."

Trust me...you always told me that...

And I did.

Putting my life in your tiny hands.

Our time together was full of joy until you disappeared that night.

The night full of screams and tears.

The night of horror and nightmares.

I'm afraid as you walked into our room.

Bags under your once bright blue eyes now dull.

Pink hair lost its shine, yet still bright against your now deathly pale skin.

You gave me a shakey smile before screaming.

Something burst through our back.

A blob.

A black blob that looked like blood.

"Hey...my bloods black ya know." You said before falling.

I run to you.

To catch you but...

That blob on you back smacked me back.

Calling me 'weak prey'.

I shook against the wall as HE hit you.

Making you cry out in pain.

The snake woman calls you every night.

You're gone more and more.

I'm afraid,

Horrorfied,

Alone.

"I'll protect you Little One." You whispered as you hold me, rocking back and forth. "I'll protect you."

"She's weak, idiot! Get rid of her!" The black blob growled.

The snake woman called again but for me this time.

She chained me,

My neck,

My ankles,

My wrists.

You came out and looked at me.

Our eyes widen as they meet.

I could feel it.

The fear that wraps around our bodies.

You shook your head as you back away.

Crying out as she grabs you hair.

Pulling you away from me.

"Are you ready now, child?" She asked you.

You nod your head as you walked out from the dark room.

Standing in front of me, you shook.

I opean my mouth to call out to you.

Your head picked up.

I gasp in horror.

Tears ran down my face.

Madness was writen all over your face.

The blob came out with the same look.

I'm scared.

You pointed him at me in sword form.

"I'll enjoy kill you, Little One." He sneered.

I looked into you eyes.

A sad smile played on my lips.

"I told you not to make such promises."

I closed my eyes.

You swung the sword.

* * *

><p>Hichi: At least you still had it<p>

Me: Shut up*cries in the emo corner*


	2. My past before you part 1

I wrote this and felt like uploading it.

Wally: What about my story?

Me: Eh? Oh I'm making the next chapter. I cant let my watchers down can I?

Hichi: Damn right!

Me: To the story!

Wally: Don't own souleater or any of the characters.

Me: I wish I did though

* * *

><p>It was dark. It was silent. It was cold. He was afraid. He didn't know what to do. Alone in the world of doors and stairways. Chains hanging up and down the walls like monkeys in a tree. His black and white hair clung to his face, his clothes hung on his thin body sagged and the wings on his back droop down. She told him to do what she says and he'll never have to live like this again. He has, so why is he still locked up like a caged animal.<p>

"Wow...Nice place you got here Ragnarok." A new voice whistled.

The newly named boy looked up to see a young female hybrid, much like himself, looking around in awe. Her pink fury dragon wings twitched along side her pink cat like bunny ears. He watched as her white long dress shirt flared around her little knees as she twirled.

"What do you want Drunny?" He, Ragnarok, spat.

The Drunny pouted as she walked towards him.

"Geez Rags. Cold much?"

"Annoying much?" He mocked rolling his pale sliver eyes. "Don't call me Rags, you twit."

"Don't call me Drunny." She grinned. She rocked back and forth on her heels in front of him. "I hate it when you call me by my race. I have a name you know."

"Yes, The one that wont go away." Ragnarok muttered. He looked away from her purple, brown eyes.

The girl huffed her pale cheeks as she kneel in front of him. "Hey mister grumpy pants! Don't make fun of the name Crona-sama gave me!"

Ragnarok rolled his eyes. How he cursed the day his lavender-pink hair human idiot miester brought her in from the rain. He could remember how small and afraid she was. How she would follow Crona around like a motherless puppy. He should have eaten her then. That way she wouldn't be bothering him right now or all the other times she did bother him when he wanted to sleep.

"Hey Rags?"

"Don't call me that!"

The Drunny ignored his growling as she took a seat next to him. "How did you meet Lady Medusa and Master Crona?"

The black haired boy stared at the small brunette. Not knowing what to say. He couldn't tell her his past. It was privet! He looked closer at her face to see loneliness sketched into her eyes. 'Then again...she's just like me, ain't she?' He looked out into the sea of darkness.

"If I tell you...would you shut up and leave?" Ragnarok asked as he let out a deep breath. He winced as the Little One threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" The young hybrid squealed with joy. "Crona-sama always told me when he first met you was when you showed up out of nowhere to save him from a demon and her master!"

Ragnarok thought back and scowled at the mentioning of the familiar red head memory demon and pink and white haired master.

He shook his head and growled. "Hey, I thought I was telling the story."

"Oh right." She giggled.

The black and white haired haired boy let out a sigh and lend back against the wall. "Well then, it all started when I was five..."

* * *

><p>Me: I like it...<p>

Wally: Its okay but you could do better

Hichi: It sucked!

Me:*slaps his face with a shoe* No one asked you!

Rags: What the hell? I dont like this!

Me: When did you get here?

Wally:*sighs* Please comment and rate. The more you comment the more ideas she gets and writes.

Me: Pwease pwease!*gets on my knees*


	3. Little One's Horror Night

Me: New Chapter!

Hichi:*cheers boredly* Yay...

Ichi: Shiro?*looks worried*

Me: Oi what up with you?*looks a little worried as well*

Hichi:*shrugs* I...don't know...

Ichi: Um...Prime owns nothing*pulls Shiro into a hug and as I rub his back*

* * *

><p>It was quiet…<p>

Too quiet…

Too quiet to ignore…

To pretend that everything was okay…

Nothing should be this quiet…

I looked around with a frighten expression. Something wasn't right. I-I have to get away. He'll get me for sure! I-I don't think I could handle it if he did. Oh the horror! My body shook with dread. Sweat ran down my face as I tried to be as quiet as I could. Quieter than a mouse running through the house, almost as silent as the wind on a cold, dark night. Why oh why did this have to happen. I bit my lip as I walked down a dark, lonely, cold hallway in this old house that I live in. M-Medusa-sama wasn't here…a-and Crona-sama...Tears ran down my face. He wasn't here. Oh how that frightens me to the very core. I was going to die…I just knew it.

_Crrrrrrrick_

I slowly turn around. My breathing coming out in short, quick breaths. My eyes widen in terror as an icy, cold feeling went down my spine. An insane giggle filled my ear as I paled.

No…

Oh gods no…

H-he f-found me…

It was all over for me. At least I was able to see Crona-sama smile one last time…

"Little One…~"

Good bye cruel, cruel world!

"Bath time!" Crona-sama squealed as he grabbed me and rushed to the horror room called 'the bathroom'.

"Nooooo!" I yelled struggling in his arms.

Man do I hate bath night!

* * *

><p>Me: Short...but better then nothing huh?*pets Shiro's head*<p>

Hichi: Yeah...sure*cuddles her lap*

Ichi: Um...comment and maybe Shiro-kun will fill better...


	4. Mirror, I want to see the other side

Shiro: Ya at it again aren't cha?

Me: Yup!

Shiro:*sighs* Great...This is gonna be stupid

Me:*scowls and hits him with a shoe* Shuddup!

Shiro: What the hell Prime?!

Me: I OWN NOTHING!*runs off*

Shiro:*chases after me*

* * *

><p>I always wonder what happens on the other side of the mirror where the other me lives. Is she happy like me? Does she get scared like me? Does she fall in love with someone who can never love her back like me? Does she still go by the same name as me? What is on the other side? I want to see...I want to see if things are different there.<p>

Will Crona-sama be there? Would he love me like he did here? Would he remember me? Would he need me, want me by his side? Would Kae-mama be there to hold me and keep me safe? Would she protect me like always? Would Ragnarok be there to tug my hair and tease me? I want to know...I want to know what is in the mirror.

I saw Gems-san looks look in the mirror and looks heart broken...She looked ready to cry her heart out. To break the wall. To smash the mirror in front of her. To yell and wail in devastation. I'm afraid. Do I really want to see whats there?

I waited a few weeks for her to calm down. I waited until she left the darkness of her room. I waited until she let Kae-mama leave her sight. Waited until the meltdowns were gone. That's when I asked.

I wished I'd haven't...

She told me...she told me to forget about it. That it would do more harm then good if I knew about it. But I ignored her warning and asked about it anyways. The red headed demon scowled but told me about the world in the end. The world with out Kae-mama. A world that Gems-san and Kid-sama hated each other. Wanted to kill each other instead of getting marry in two months. Where Kae-mama and Kid-sama were never siblings that tease each other. A world where Demons and Angels kill each other without laws or trials to stop them. A world with chaos...

One day...I looked in the mirror to see what she did.

I didn't see that...

What I saw was me...

Or what looked like me. She wasn't twelve like me but maybe she was sixteen or seventeen. She had long brown hair that was put into a high ponytail reached down to her waist. She had human ears instead of my normal pink furry dragon ears. There was a old deep scar that ran down her pale neck. She three black circles on top of pink eye shadow, big to small, against her eyelids. Instead of my normal blue jeans and orange sweater, she wore black skinny jeans with a black leather jacket on top a red tube top. She looked like a normal teenage girl if her eyes weren't dragon like.

She didn't live with Crona-sama since Ragnarok 'Killed her' by Medusa-sama's order.

She wasn't found at the age of nine by Kae-sama and reunited with her master. She grew up alone in the cold world. She could fight, she could kill, she could be vicious if need. She would never be afraid. This surprised me...it scared me. Maybe Gems was right...I should not have asked. I should have left it be...

But this is a mystery and I wanted to be apart of it.

Oh mirror, mirror, I want to see the other side.

* * *

><p>Shiro: Still say it's stupid<p>

Me:*hits him with a shoe again* Shuddup baldy! No respect I swear

Shiro:*pull my cheeks* Damn you!

Me:*cries out in pain*

Shiro: Comment and junk*starts squeezing my head* Oi whats this about a true or dare story you're doing with out our permission?!

Me: _Owwie! _Jerk!_ That huuurrrrts!_


End file.
